I Only Want You
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Ruka helps Kaname and finds out his true feelings for her after she reveals hers to him.


I wonder if the header and footer thing is mandatory... Anyway, Ruka and Kaname. Kind of sad in my opinion...  
Enjoy!

* * *

Ruka walked quietly down the hall of the Moon Dorm, stopping at the end of the hallway. Ruka knocked on the door, wincing when she heard someone groan from the other side of the door.

"Kaname…" said Ruka, softly. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not Ruka." Ruka heard Kaname call from inside the room. "If you want, you can come in."

Ruka opened Kaname's bedroom door and slipped inside silently, closing the door behind her. Noticing that Kaname's curtains were open, she crossed the room to pull them shut wincing when the sun light burned her eyes. She walked over to Kaname, placing her hand of his forehead, noticing he had a fever.

"Kaname… How long have you been exposed to the sun light?" asked Ruka as she walked to Kaname's bathroom to get a cool washcloth.

"Only about 30 minutes… Why?" asked Kaname.

"That may explain why you don't feel good." said Ruka walking back to Kaname and laying the washcloth on his forehead.

Kaname groaned and rolled over on the couch. Ruka noticed he was pale and shaking; also noticing that he was covered in sweat.

"Kaname, have you fed recently?" asked Ruka, kneeling by the couch.

"Blood tablets.. " gasped Kaname as a wave of pain washed over him.

"I'm talking human blood.. Or blood from a living being. Being a pureblood you need that every once in a while." said Ruka. "Since you haven't done that… Do you want me to get Yuuki?"

"No!" said Kaname, swaying when he jumped up from the couch. "I can't do that to her… I have to wait till the time is right."

"Okay, okay. Sit back down. You're sick." said Ruka making Kaname lay back down on the couch.

Ruka sat down on the couch next to Kaname, readjusting to the wet clothe on his forehead. She noticed that his eyes turned red when her wrist passed over his nose.

"Kaname?" said Ruka, wincing when Kaname's sharp nails dug into her arm.

Ruka's eyes widened when Kaname's nose brushed against her wrist. She stared, wide-eyed, at Kaname as he sat up and pulled her closer to him. Ruka's eyes closed as Kaname leaned towards her.

"Just this once, Ruka. Then I'll never do it again, I swear." said Kaname his nose brushing against Ruka's neck.

Ruka nodded and tipped her head back. Kaname groaned as his fangs elongated. He sunk his fangs into Ruka's neck, sighing when her blood poured into his mouth. After taking a couple drinks, Kaname pulled away and licked the bite marks causing them to close up.

"Go take a shower and clean up." said Kaname, helping Rima off the couch and walking her to the door.

"I'll be back to check on you when I get out, ok?" said Ruka.

Kaname waved a hand in approval as Ruka left the room.

* * *

A half an hour later Ruka knocked on Kaname's bedroom door again. Not getting a reply, Ruka eased the door open and slipped inside. She walked to the bathroom but stopped when she saw that the door was shut and heard water running. Walking away from the door, Ruka sat down on the couch; wincing when memories from earlier flashed through her mind. Ruka blushed when Kaname emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Seeing Ruka, Kaname said, "Close your eyes, Ruka."

Ruka complied, closing her eyes, she sat down on the couch and put her hand over her eyes. Ruka waited quietly as Kaname got dressed.

"You can look now." said Kaname when he had finished dressing.

Ruka opened her eyes but kept them adverted to the floor.

"Ruka… I'm fine now. You can go back to your room." said Kaname. "You don't need to worry about me."

"But Kaname… I worry about you because…" said Ruka, trailing off.

Kaname looked at Ruka confused, "Because why?"

"Because.. Because I like you…" said Ruka quickly.

"Ruka, you should forget all your dreams of being with me." said Kaname turning away from Ruka. "I'm not the kind of guy you need. You need someone like Kain."

Ruka got up off the couch and walked to the door. When she walked past Kaname to leave she said,

"But I only want you."

* * *

That one is finished. Getting closer to the end...  
R&R darlings.


End file.
